Thank You
by annibolic
Summary: Akagi and Haruko has a sister! ~*{19th Chpt up}*~ 18's rewritten
1. Part 1: I have a sister?

Disclaimers: Aratayashi is mine, and though I dearly wish it to be, Slam Dunk is not.  
Author's Notes: Hello minna! read, enjoy, and tell me how this fic is, so I know whether to continue or not...and this is the first fic I plan not to take away plus I'm an amateur, so please go a little easy on me...  


1: I have a sister?

Haruko sat down at the kitchen table with Takenori and her parents. They were looking very serious, and she exchanged nervous looks with her elder brother. Frantically she tried to remember what she had done to deserve such expressions from her parents. _Was it because I slept in class? Or the incident where I split ink all over my homework? Or when I accidentally splashed paint on those girls... _

Mr. Akagi cleared his throat to get his children's attention. He didn't really like doing this; it would shame his wife...but she agreed to it, even though she might lose the respect of her children...

"Dears, I have something important to tell you."

_Oh no. It has to be me. Onee-chan didn't do anything wrong so far...he's been doing well in college with Kogure-kun and Mitsui-kun..._

The two adults exchanged looks with each other, and then their father started speaking. "Haruko, Takenori, we need to tell you a little about our family's history. It's very important, so I want you both to listen carefully."

Haruko sighed silently in relief at the first sentence. Takenori noticed and squeezed her hand.

"One time," Mr. Akagi started, "your mother was married to another man."

Haruko gasped. Akagi jaw dropped then hurriedly closed it after seeing his mother press a handkerchief into her face. "I met her six months after the marriage. She agreed to run away with me. That time, she was already pregnant with you, Takenori. But you were my child," he hastily added when he saw the look on his son's face, "so are you, dear," he said to Haruko. "But you were born early in the year. The man, Hiroshiza Magasaki, found your mother...right after that."

Haruko glanced at her mother, crying silently. I never knew...

As if planned, both brother and sister reached across the table for their mother's hand, to show some sign of understanding. Their father looked on in pride. My children...

"You have a sister. Her name is Aratayashi Hikage. She's coming in two days' time from the USA to live with us."

Aratayashi looked around in bewilderment. So many people, and here she is, finding her family whom for almost all her seventeen years, she had not known to have. She hoisted her bag onto her back and continued finding them, with only a small picture to use for guidance. 

Akagi scanned the crowds, then looked back at the picture of the fair-skinned and fair-haired girl. He sighed. He didn't know how to react to the news. The one thing he hoped for was that she would not cause any trouble at home. Otherwise, he felt all right with having another female living in the house.

"Hey Kogure! Any luck?" he called to his best friend.

"No. None so far." He called back. Akagi had asked his friends to help, since Haruko had to attend an important school meeting. Mitsui and Kogure had volunteered immediately. He had also gone back to Shohoku High that day to visit. As soon as they heard, Ryota and Ayako joined in. The others had to practice until they return...and besides, having the whole team there at the airport...

He shuddered.

So?sososososososososososo? Review please! Maybe...5 reviews...then I'll continue...thanks for lasting till here...


	2. Part 2:Aratayashi

Thank You

Disclaimers: Aratayashi is mine and though I dearly wish it to be, Slam Dunk is not.  
Author's notes: Gomen! This one's short, and the boys are in their college year. r+r pls!

P.S- Thanks to these people! I was surprised when I saw I've already got 3 reviews, so while I was still in the state of shock I decided to put this chpt up...hehe^^  
  
tensaispira (here you are ^^)  
alexia (she will have a nickname soon, typing out her name tires me too. ^^;; btw, what's a mary-sue?? @.@ yea...I don't know what that is...)  
mai-sama666 (ok!)

hehehe...now I shall allow you to read...

Part 2: Aratayashi

Mitsui peered at each female face that passed him by. He did not realize that so many people flew in to Japan before. Now he knew better. At least he can't lose the rest of his friends; Ayako and Ryota were wearing the Shohoku basketball jacket and Akagi could be easily found in the crowd because of his height, Kogure presumably somewhere near him.  
  
He saw an attractive girl standing at one side, looking at a piece of paper. Is she her?  
Just then a girl walked up to her and started talking rapidly. Disappointed, he turned away to find Akagi's other sister.  
  
  
She sighed in relief. The girl earlier on had mistaken her for someone else and now had went away. Earlier on she had seen a fairly tall boy looking intently at her. His blue hair made him stand out among the others at the arrivals. She wanted to ask him for help, since he had a sincerely friendly and hopeful expression on his face, but as she looked around for him, she realized that he had disappeared.

  
Ryota couldn't believe it. Ever since he saw Ayako, he tried to find an excuse for them to be alone, but failed. She was looking around and when she saw him just gazing at her with a lovestrucked expression in his eyes, she hit him with her legendary fan.  
  
"Itai! Why did you hit me, Aya-chan?" he said mournfully.  
  
"Baka! Start finding Aratayashi-san now or I'll hit you again!"  
  
"Why must you be so violent?..."  
  
  
She pricked her ears. Did she hear her name? It sounded like it came from the two red jacket wearers. She walked towards them.  
  
There it was. It wasn't her name again, but she heard 'Akagi', the new family name she would have to take up. But she sweatdropped at the sight which met her eyes.  
  
A short girl with long, brown wavy hair was scolding a not-much taller guy, holding a really threatening-looking fan. The boy was just standing there meekly, listening to what she was saying and not talking back. Then suddenly they were dwarfed by a huge shadow. Looking up, she immediately took a step back.  
_  
Oh man, that guy is...giigantic._  
  
He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, and the expression on his face wasn't very...nice.  
  
She didn't pay the boy in the glasses that much attention, since she caught sight of Blue Hair. He was staring at her. She smiled uncertainly at him and he smiled back. Gathering her courage, she walked in between the huge person and the short guy.  
  
  
Akagi was surprised when a girl with hazel coloured hair placed herself infront of him. He saw her taking a deep breathe before speaking.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you, but do you know who are the Akagi family? I'm supposed to meet one of them here but I can't find any of them."  
  
_Interrupting?_  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Aratayashi."

  


Just to tell you...I WILL try to post regularly...'cos I can get into a really bad writer's block...pls review?? can?? It would help...


	3. Part 3: Cool

Thank You

Disclaimers: Aratayashi is mine, and thought I dearly wish it to be, Slam Dunk is not.

Author's rantings and ravings: SORRY!!!the com went bonkers and the file I saved was in there...thank god I saved it somewhere else too...

And I don't know who to pair her up with. ^^ how horrible of me. Just to tell you first, Mitsui is out. xP sorry...but I decided to put him as someone else...equally important...REALLY sorry about the long delay...thanks, reviewers....

Part 3: On the train

She stood quietly, looking out of the window. Mitsui stole a couple of glances at her. She was seventeen, but she looked much older. Maybe nineteen or so.

All of them took the train since Aratayashi's luggage was only a backpack and a fairly light and small suitcase. Other passengers looked at her openly. Mitsui didn't blame them. She looked foreign, albeit a pretty looking one at that. Kogure and Akagi were talking softly with each other and Ayako was sitting on a seat, with Ryota 'standing guard' over her. Aratayashi had declined sitting down, saying that she had sat down all the time during the ride and wanted to stand.

The train stopped and a couple of guys got in, pushing each other in a friendly manner. Mitsui looked at them. They look familiar...

Just then, a tall guy caught sight of Aratayashi and nudged his friend. He turned and seeing her, whistled. Soon most of the group was catcalling at her. She ignored them coolly.

Mitsui bristled at the intruders, but admired her coolness. Finally when one of them yelled something at her, he started to walk towards them. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned questioningly to her.

She smiled at him and then faced the group. "What did you say?"

They started jostling each other and one of them finally replied cheekily. "I said, want to join us? Blue Hair doesn't seem very sociable."

"Why should I?"

"You look like you could use some company. Can you dance?"

"Does that concern you?"

"I'll pay you if you'll dance for us."

"How much?"

"Depends on your dancing."

"My dancing depends on your money."

One of them with spiky hair whistled. "I like this girl. She knows how to drive a bargain."

"Thank you."

"So that means you will dance now for us?" One of them said hopefully.

She smiled at him. "Some other time. Maybe." She muttered under her breathe in English, "more like never."

Spiky smiled back. "I'll look forward to it."

She just waved back as her group got off the next stop. Mitsui was really fuming by now, and asked Aratayashi why she did not let him beat them up in a violently suggestive tone.

"No need to fight. Besides, you'll be outnumbered." She said matter-of-factly. "Did you know some of them? They were looking at you like as if they know you."

"Who, those boys back there?" Ayako joined in. "They're from Ryonan. One of our rival schools in basketball. The tall person with his hair in spikes is Sendoh Akira, sometimes called Ace's Pride."

"Sendoh Akira." She looked thoughtful at the name.

"Mother!" She flung herself into Mrs. Akagi's arms, yelling joyfully.

"Aya, my little angel Aya," Her mother started to cry, hugging her second daughter in a tight embrace. She kissed both wet cheeks and smiled widely at her new father. "Hello Papa!" She laughed. "Mother! I can't breathe!" Mitsui never saw her so happy before, but then, he just met her...

"We'll be going then, Mrs. and Mr. Akagi. Ja, Aratayashi-san," Kogure called. Seeing them about to leave, she wiggled out of her mother's arms. "Mom, Pa, can I follow them? Please?"

Her mother looked concerned. "But you're tired dear."

"I'm not! Really! Please?" she begged.

The two parents looked at each other.

She sat down next to Ayako on the bench, watching the others play. Akagi and his friends had changed to something more suitable for basketball. It seemed that Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui liked to return to their old high school and play with their old teammates and freshmen.

"Who is the vice-captain, Ayako?" she asked.

"Rukawa Kaede. Pretty cold, but he's a valuable asset to the team." She said proudly, "he's on a par with that Sendoh I told you about."

"You mean, he's the ace of Shohoku?"

Ayako nodded. "See, he's over there, about to make a dunk." She pointed to a dark-haired boy dribbling towards the basket. Aratayashi looked at him, and then her attention drifted to someplace else. She saw a red-head jumping up and down, shouting something about kitsune showing off, then after finding out his name was Sakuragi Hanamichi, she focused on someone else.

fairly long chpt today, ne? Basically, it sucks. Next chpt up sooner than it took for this...-.-"


	4. Notice

Notice  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello people. Since I have decided that this isn't gonna work, I'm gonna change the storyline....  
  
So...don't continue to read from here. And just to discourage you from that, the previous and the chapter after this wont make sense to you. ^^  
  
Yea I rather do that than delete this whole thing.  
  
When it's done I'll tell u, don't worry....  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
~DAR kKk 


	5. Part 5: Aya against Rukawa Who will win?

Thank You  
  
Author's rants and ravings: Congratulations to me, I sprained my wrist. Maybe I will continue on this, since I've got a good idea for the ending...  
  
And it IS possible to play in jeans, I do that a lot. ^^  
  
Part 5: Aya against Rukawa, who will win?  
  
"Ayra-san, take care of them while I bring Hayru-san to the hospital wing, k?" Ayako asked while dragging a really reluctant Hayru. "Come on! It's your fault anyway, training so hard until you had an asthma attack. You're lucky it was a mild one, or we'll have to contend with your asthma AND an ankle sprain..."  
  
Ayra watched with a big sweatdrop as Ayako gave the poor boy an earful, pulling him along at the same time. So it's gonna be Ayra...  
  
"So, everyone else alright? No one tripped over or anything?" She asked the rest. They shook their heads. "Alright then." She sat down and watched the match by herself.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where Ayako-san is?"  
  
She looked up again to see a short and brown haired girl looking back at her. There were two more girls, presumably her friends, behind her.  
  
"She had to bring Haryu to the hospital wing, umm..."  
  
"My name is Haruko," she said with a smile.  
  
Ayra nodded. "Mine is Aratayashi, but you can call me Aya or Ayra, doesn't matter much really."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Ayra-san."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
It was the end of the practice session, and Ayra had gotten drinks for all of them. Haruko had chatted with her again earlier on, and she seemed nice. She sighed. One new friend. At least.  
  
Akagi was with her. She didn't really mind; but she wondered. Ah, here comes Mitsui.  
  
"Hey," she greeted. "Not bad play."  
  
"Thanks," he grinned. She is a really pretty girl, he thought to himself.  
  
"By the way, is Haruko..." she trailed off. It wouldn't do if she said something wrong, that would rub off badly on Big Bro...  
  
"Hm? You mean Haruko-san? She's your sister too. Didn't you know that?" He said casually.  
  
My sister?  
  
Coooool...  
  
"Ne, onee-chan, who is Arya-san? Is she our sister?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Did you tell her?" Akagi said while wiping off his sweat.  
  
"Iie, I wasn't sure, so I didn't ask. Anyway, I think Mitsui just told her. Look, she's waving."  
  
Sure enough, Aratayashi was waving to them, all the while grinning like a maniac. Mitsui was standing a little aside, out of her arm range to avoid being slapped by her. He, and the rest, were sweatdropping, not unlike the two siblings.  
  
"Thanks for the drinks, Ayra-san," Kogure thanked her, as did the others.  
  
"No prob." She smiled easily. "But can you call me Ayra instead?"  
  
"Sure Ayra," he said. "By the way, do you play basketball?"  
  
"Mm hmm. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just asking."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can still play as well as before, though. It's been a long time," she whispered the last sentence so Kogure would not hear. She saw Rukawa looking at her with that look of his, and excused herself from Kogure.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"One-on-one. Want to play?" He held up a basketball in emphasis.  
  
"What makes you so sure I could be a challenge?"  
  
He just continued with his cold look.  
  
"Fine fine." She looked down. He was too near, too close for comfort. He might see her eyes, her strange coloured eyes and call her a witch.  
  
She did not want to start that now. "Half-court. And for fifteen minutes, no more."  
  
He nodded and threw to her the ball. Taking this as the signal to start, she started dribbling. He guarded her closely and tried to find a way to steal the ball.  
  
He was surprised when her dribbling was irregular. It was fast at times, then slow, with no particular rhythm.  
  
"Onee-chan, what are they do doing?"  
  
Akagi looked on as he explained. "They're playing using only half the court. Could be because they can concentrate more easily on the opponent, with the less space."  
  
Almost immediately after the words came out, Ayra spun on her left leg and dribbled fast to the basket. Rukawa was fast enough to overtake her, and stopped her before they reached the free-throw line. But as soon as she stopped she jumped. Realizing that she was at the three-pointer line, he cursed his mistake as he jumped to block. He did not manage to get it as she threw a high lope.  
  
Shimatta!  
  
The ball went into the hoop neatly.  
  
She was bent over, legs straight and hands on knees when Rukawa came back with the ball. But she stood up straight and nodded when he gave a questioning look. She understood what he meant. That he only wanted to know if she could still play. He did not care if she was sick or not, just if she could continue.  
  
The next four points were made by Rukawa, and then Ayra tricked him and made a successful back lay-up. A three-pointer beat that; her common shot tied it. By then there was only fifteen seconds left. Time passes fast when you're having fun, she thought ruefully as she guarded the ball from him. Oh well.  
  
She's smiling, he thought. She looks nice when she does. Her whole face lights up prettily. And she has this scent...smells like...faint rose...  
  
Quit it, Kaede. She's Akagi's sister, you're courting death here. And she just tied you. Why the hell are these thoughts appearing now anyway?  
  
She spun and ran for the basket, Rukawa close by. She suddenly stopped, and Rukawa saw her change hands. Quickly he held his hands up high as he jumped. Ayra jumped, but for a fade away shot. The ball brushed past his fingertips, but otherwise was not disturbed. It spun around the hoop, and then finally dropped in.  
  
Ayra sat on the floor.  
  
Crap, out of practice.  
  
She smiled at Rukawa, who was almost looking shocked. Almost.  
  
"You didn't put in your best. Don't worry about it."  
  
He looked at her. "Neither did you."  
  
Her smile looked sad. "You know, don't you?"  
  
He did not respond, and merely continued to look at her. But the look in his eyes changed.  
  
"Don't tell." She said quickly, before the others approaching heard. "Hey." She greeted them. "Yea, I'm ready to go now. Happily, in fact. I'm pretty tired now."  
  
She went home, not minding that she was being scolded by her older brother and gently chided by her older sister.  
  
"NANI?! That BAKA is Haruko-san's SISTER?!" A certain red-head was heard, voicing out several people's thoughts.  
  
"...Rukawa, you didn't tell them, did you..."  
  
He shrugged and was consequently whacked by the Legendary Paper Fan.  
  
"We told you to tell them before we left! Not all of them were here yet when we went you know!"  
  
"Like a certain bakarou..." Mitsui murmured, and of course, a fight broke out between that 'bakarou' and Mitsui.  
  
But she managed to beat Rukawa while wearing jeans, Kogure noted mentally.  
  
Food for thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


	6. Part 6: Too bad it's not Shohoku

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I've decided to go all out. Enjoy! One more thing I've forgot, disclaimers can be found in the first few chapters.  
  
Part 6: Too bad it's not Shohoku  
  
  
  
She bounded down the stairs, two at a time. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a ring of fire in the center, her school bag flying behind her.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad!" Ayra greeted as she sat down for breakfast. "I need to rush, the school wants me to be slightly early today."  
  
Her parents returned her greeting. "So early? But Takenori and Haruko haven't come down yet," commented her father.  
  
"It's okay, I know how to get there." She grabbed her toast and lunch and started to tie on her shoes.  
  
"Alright then. Your brother will pick you up, so remember to call him," reminded her mother. She grows so fast, she thought as she saw her daughter wave and run out at top speed. And more attractive. Aya...  
  
She walked past the school gate and into the compound, hair in her high pony tail flying about and cheeks flushed from running.  
  
Boys were drooling and a few were whacked by jealous girlfriends. A small number of lesbians eyed her appreciatively. Girls were envious as they studied her figure.  
  
She looked around and walked about to try and find the general office.  
  
Sendoh was kidding around with Koshino when someone caught his eye. A girl just walked into his school. She's not in uniform. She should be new, he thought. But she looks kind of familiar.  
  
Koshino was also staring at her, open-mouthed. "Souka! Sendoh, she was the one from the train!" He said excitedly, punching into his hand. "No wonder I knew I saw her before."  
  
Then it clicked. How could he not have seen that? She had that...American look, plus her face wasn't one you'd forget in a hurry. Right now she looked close to frustration. He figured he better offer his help before something happens.  
  
Where is the freaking office?! She yelled in her mind. This pathetic building could at least provide signs pointing to the f-  
  
"Hey," a voice greeted her cheerfully. "Need help?"  
  
She whirled around and saw the spiky-haired boy from the train. What was his name? Akira Something. Never mind, it'll pop up later.  
  
"General office. Please," she added as an afterthought. "I can't find it."  
  
Sendoh gave his best smile. "No wonder, it's at the other side and in the building. I'll take you there." He was interested to note that his smile had no effect on her whatsoever. "Thank you," she said crisply and started walking. A strong wind blew then; her hair fanned out for a while, and then settled with going into one direction. Her cheeks had cooled down somewhat, though a reddish tinge still remained.  
  
Sendoh thought he smelt something like a faint smell of roses from her direction, before hurrying to catch up with her.  
  
Rukawa, for once, was walking to school.  
  
His bike had finally retired. He had taken it out earlier and it collapsed completely. He frowned at the memory. Time to get a new bike, it seems. He must have been having too many crashes these days.  
  
"Hey Haruko!" One of her friends ran up to her. Rukawa frowned again.  
  
Oh right, Aya's sister. He wondered where she was.  
  
"Where's Ayra? Isn't she in Shohoku?"  
  
Haruko looked a little crestfallen. "No, it turns out that only Ryonan had space for her. Sad, I really wanted her to study here."  
  
Well, that answered his question. Scowling as he saw more girls giggling at the sight of him, he walked into the school.  
  
Ayra sat in front of the principal, trying not to stare at her guide. Why the hell is he here?  
  
"Aratayashi...yes, we shall let you skip a grade and put you in class three- one, seeing your score for the SATs. The entrance exam is not necessary, but if you wish, you can still take it. Your uniform is in here," she gestured to a bag, "and the papers you need are in this file. Why don't you change while I talk to Sendoh here?"  
  
"...Alright." She got up and left. Sendoh looked at her back. Aratayashi...  
  
AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
IT'S SHORT SHORTS!!! IT'S SHORT!!! DAMN SHORT!!!  
  
WHAT ARE THESE JAPS THINKING?!?! AT LEAST THEY COULD MAKE IT LONG ENOUGH TO REACH THE MIDDLE OF THE THIGH!!! PERVERTIC MAN, WHOEVER MADE THESE UNIFORMS!!! YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOUR!!!  
  
Calm down, Aratayashi. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Skirt might be longer, don't worry. Take it out and change into it. You can wear the shorts underneath.  
  
Sendoh was startled when he heard a second yell coming from the girl's restroom. Panicking, but not going inside, he paced about outside, worrying about the girl inside.  
  
He smiled in relief when the door opened. "Aratayashi-san! What happened? You almost gave me a..."  
  
She had a grumpy look on her face. But that wasn't what stopped him from finishing his sentence.  
  
She looked liked a goddess.  
  
Her hazel-coloured hair was wild, free from her high ponytail earlier on. It streamed onto her shoulders, into her eyes. There was something about her eyes that caught his attention, but before he could take a closer look she looked away.  
  
"Don't. Never look at my eyes within a meter near me." She commanded, looking at the floor.  
  
"Fine. So, why were you screaming?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Skirt. Short skirt. Damn short skirt." Her voice took on an annoyed tone. "How can the girls stand it?"  
  
He grinned. "Because they've got good-looking guys around and they want to impress us."  
  
"Humph. And I did not scream. I yelled."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did. Or do you want me to show you the difference? Right into your ear?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind, but Coach would if I were to suddenly go deaf."  
  
"Like I care. Why are you here anyway? I thought class started already." She said, shifting her bag to the other arm.  
  
He helped her by holding her files. "The principal said I was to be your peer guide, so now I have to take you around, help you with any problems and things like that. So that means you're stuck with me throughout."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review? Please????pretty please???? My day's been lousy. 


	7. Part 7: First Day at Ryonan

Author's rantings and ravings: The format sucks. Period. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
// - italiacs  
  
- thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Sendoh  
  
  
  
Sendoh escorted her to his class, after another bout of yelling from Aya. She has just found out that her timetable was the same as his, since he was her peer guide. She wondered right now what Rukawa was doing. Probably having a much better time than she was.  
  
"Wait here for awhile, alright?" Sendoh said before ducking into the classroom. Aya stood looking at the door, shrugged, and leaned against the wall. Sudden shouting and a loud whack was heard before Sendoh opened the door, a sheepish grin on his face. Aya gave him a strange look before walking in.  
  
The math teacher was a short and old man, and Aya easily towered over him. Sendoh had gone to his seat, one that was somewhere at the back. Looking around, he saw that a majority of the class was interested in the new student. After announcing her name, a few of them started asking questions. He noticed the personal ones were evaded smoothly, so aside from knowing what he already knew, and her being single and having interests in tennis and basketball, he learnt almost nothing else.  
  
How mysterious...  
  
  
  
Aya sat down in her seat with almost relief. She hated these kind of things; they always take a part of her privacy away. And she liked privacy. Now it looks like she can't be alone anymore anywhere she goes. But still, she could try...  
  
  
  
Sendoh hurriedly jotted down what the teacher has written on the board and flipped to the page in the textbook. Unconsciously he looked at Aratayashi, sitting somewhere in front despite her height. She her head was in one hand and she seemed tired. Sendoh blinked. Did she just close her eyes? Aratayashi is sleeping in her first class on her first day! And in the front too...  
  
  
  
"Stop following me!"  
  
"But if I don't show you the way around the school, you'll get lost!" He protested. This girl is so frustrating, not wanting his help when he extended it. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was proud, but after a few examples that proved wrong. So the other word that popped out was introverted.  
  
"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Aya yelled. She stopped where she was and stomped her foot. "Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you understand, I want to be by myself!"  
  
Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Why don't I bring you to the roof. Nobody goes there anyways."  
  
  
  
Aya leaned out the railing, enjoying the stiff breeze that came up. Sendoh stood behind, leaning against the wall next to the door with arms crossed. He stayed quiet, not intending to disturb her. He was satisfied just watching.  
  
Aya closed her eyes. The wind sounded so much like the ocean to her, like waves crashing against the shore. A flashback came unbidden into her mind.  
  
//"Why?" He looked pained. "Please don't, Aya. Don't make it worse." "You wanted to break up with me in the first place. I think it should be fair for me to know why at least." She said stubbornly, but there was a quiver in her voice that both of them did not missed. "My angel. If only you knew." He kissed her, a soft, quick kiss on the lips that left her no time to react. "I will come back for you," he vowed. "As long as this sea is still here and the stars still shine in the sky, I will come back and find you."//  
  
  
  
She came back to reality, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Fiercely rubbing them, Aya told herself that the past was over and she was okay, she will not cry. But she couldn't help but let out a small sob. Quickly she turned to Sendoh, ready to deny her crying.  
  
He was asleep, sitting against the wall with one leg up. A smile tugged at her lips. He looked so cute asleep, so...young and vulnerable. So much like...  
  
She frowned. She never noticed it, but he looked like him. Same hedgehog hair, but shorter. Same sleeping look, same eyes, same mouth...they practically could be twins, except for the hair. Plus Sendoh was taller. Both of them had that blur look sometimes, and their smiles are alike. Aya strode over and with trembling fingers traced his face. Same face line.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her hand. She stiffened, but relaxed when he murmured something and dropped the arm to his side. Aya was amused and tried to yank it back. Sendoh was holding it too tight. She wasn't smiling anymore. Once again she tried to pull her hand away, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't leave me! Ai...aishitemo!"  
  
She looked, amazed, at the young man sleeping. He, too, lost someone he loved.  
  
"Don't worry, Sendoh. I'll be here for you." She stroked his face, tears falling unrestrained. "I promise."  
  
  
  
She sat at the benchers, watching the footballers play. Suddenly her handphone rang.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aya? I'm coming after practice at college, so I'll be late. Wait," Aya heard sounds of a quick conversation in the background then Akagi came back. "Never mind, Mitsui says he can pick you up. That is, if you don't mind playing basketball at Shohoku again."  
  
"Of course not! Anything, just as long as I get out of here." Aya mentally added, and away from Sendoh, before I lose my mind.  
  
Mitsui strolled up to Ryonan High, whistling a happy tune. Some time with Aya, he thought. Alone. Wonder if she has a boyfriend yet.  
  
"Mitsui!" Aya waved to him. He waved back, noting that Sendoh was nearby, looking confused as to why he, Mitsui Hisashi, formerly from Shohoku High, was doing walking into his school. He turned to Aya and Mitsui saw his mouth open as he asked her, while she answered something back quickly. Then she grabbed her bag and went to Mitsui. Sendoh looked a little hurt before shrugging and turning away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______ Sorry no time to post more. I'm very busy nowadays...it's a curse.  
  
Plus my tuition teacher just told me that after birth the mother has to rest for several months before....being able doing the 'process' or else...*bends the forefinger several times*  
  
You know what that means!??! I MIGHT HAVE TO REWRITE THIS THING!! OR ELSE CHANGE MY PLANS ON IT!!!!!!!!  
  
New ideas = more planning = more time  
  
AAAAHH!!!!! I'M GOING NUTS!!!!  
  
Rukawa: do'aho.  
  
Kka: Shut up, Mr. Sunshine.  
  
Rukawa: ....  
  
Aya: ...why did you have to tell your tuition teacher about this anyway?  
  
Kka: ...because she caught me on the computer...*glares back at Aya and Rukawa, who were staring at her* what?!?!  
  
Mitsui: It isn't normal to tell a teacher about something like this...  
  
Kka: if you want to say that I'm not normal then say it.  
  
Mitsui, Aya: You're not normal.  
  
Kka: Why thank you! *bows*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* ... 


	8. Part 8: Seta

Thank You  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I hate ff.net for always changing the format.  
  
Argh....  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Wadohui: I'm not going to rewrite it. Just replan. Thanks!  
  
sLL: thank u!  
  
Tensaispira: u are the best!! U've reviewed every1 of my chapters...so happi!!! Did I say u were a guy? I checked but I didn't seem to...oh well. Sumimasen!! *bows* and like I said to Wadohui, I'm just gonna replan, not rewrite. I'll cry if I have to. See yaz!  
  
E.J: thanks thanks!!  
  
Mary Grace Eleonor Valencia: ....u have a very long nick. Sorry but ur msg was cut off halfway. Wouldn't mind if u repost it tho. ^^;;  
  
Ok ok, I'll give you chapter 8....  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Seta  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa was shooting hoops when Aya and Mitsui came in, chatting away happily. Aya waved at him before heading towards the changing room. Mitsui was about to follow her when she turned and hit his head.  
  
"Itai! Why did you hit me?"  
  
"Pervert! I'm going to the girls'! Unless." she trailed off and sniggered.  
  
Mitsui turned to an interesting shade of red. "Baka!"  
  
She shrugged and went in. "Your fault."  
  
"Is not!" He called back after her, then shrugged off his jacket and picked up another ball. "Hey," he greeted Rukawa. He nodded back and continued to shoot. Somehow his aim was now a bit off; instead of going in neatly as usual, the ball kept bouncing off the rim, then going in. Mitsui was having the same problem too, practicing his three-pointers. Rukawa could tell by the sound of the ball touching the hoop.  
  
"Back!" Aya said cheerfully. She threw her clothes to one corner and joined them. "Rukawa, have you seen Haruko?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Aya picked another ball from the basket and started dribbling it, when another boy unexpectedly charged in from the door. He had light brown hair, at an average height and had dark brown eyes. He was not bad looking, Aya thought, but he could at least be more polite.  
  
"Hey! Ever heard of coming in quietly?" She yelled irritably. The newcomer just grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"No, I believe in making a big entrance."  
  
"Some entrance," she snorted. "There's only three people in here, and you call it big?"  
  
"Big enough for me." He bowed mockingly at Mitsui. "Hello, senior." He ignored Rukawa, who ignored him anyway. "Nice girl. Where did you pick her up?"  
  
"Seta." Mitsui nodded slightly at him and turned to Aya. "Forget him, he's just a loser."  
  
"I know he is." Aya gritted her teeth. "Seta, greet your higher. Now."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Don't act smart with me," she snapped. "You know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Super Rookie?" he said disdainfully. "I couldn't care less about him."  
  
Something in Aya snapped. It must have been something about the events of that day, but never the less she strode over and slapped him.  
  
"You may not, but I do." Her voice was like cold steel. "He's your higher too. Now greet him. Before I lose my temper and beg for Brother's pardon later."  
  
Seta's face was red, but the print of Aya's hand was redder. Rukawa had stopped when she said she cared for him. By the look of recent things, he thought she cared more for Mitsui than him.  
  
Seta spat on the floor. "Why should I listen to you, a little foreign brat?"  
  
In a flash, both Mitsui and Rukawa were on him. "Take back what you said, or both of us will make you wish you did," Mitsui growled.  
  
"Asshole." Rukawa said clearly. "You don't belong here."  
  
Aya agreed with him. "Basketball doesn't need people with attitude problems like you. Get out of here."  
  
Seta looked from one fierce face to another and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry and I take back what I said. Please, don't kick me out," he pleaded.  
  
Both Mitsui and Aya raised their eyebrows. "I don't see why not. Your attendance is irregular, and for all the times I've been here when you were, your attitude's been pretty bad. Isn't it, Rukawa?" Mitsui said lightly.  
  
He nodded, his usually fierce look becoming even fiercer. "You don't treat basketball with respect." He said quietly. "You act as if it's all a game, something to drop anytime you want. It isn't.  
  
We don't need people like you."  
  
Aya knelt beside his head. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kick you out."  
  
Seta stopped struggling and a faraway look came to his eyes.  
  
"Basketball is my life. I can't live without it. Take it away from me and...I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Rukawa understood him. But his behaviour was intolerable, especially towards Aya.  
  
She got up. "It's ok Rukawa, Mitsui. I forgive him." They helped him get up, although the males with not very good grace. Neverless Seta gave them a grateful look. "Thanks. Sorry for earlier."  
  
They just nodded. Aya looked around. "We can play two-on-two now."  
  
Seta looked incredulous. "What?"  
  
"I said we can play a two-on-two game, before the others come," she repeated patiently. "Or do you not want to play?"  
  
Seta smiled. "Sure I wanna play." He teamed up with Mitsui, who looked as if he disagreed with the team arrangement. Aya patted him on the back and joined Rukawa.  
  
"Who gets the ball first?" Mitsui called, bouncing the basketball.  
  
"They can have it. Since they're handicapped." Seta grinned at Aya.  
  
"Uh-huh. Good joke." Aya caught the ball and dribbled it slowly to the net. Seta guarded her, preventing her from continuing on. Mitsui blocked Rukawa from going forward for a pass.  
  
Aya dribbled it irregularly again, repeating her trick from the match yesterday. It worked, making Seta confused and unable to steal the ball from her. Mitsui grinned. Rukawa smiled. Very, very slightly.  
  
She turned to her left and jumped. Seta jumped with her, a hand stretched to deflect her throw. Rukawa started to run to his right. Aya threw the ball from her side, making sure it overshot a little so Mitsui couldn't get it. Rukawa caught it neatly and ran to the net, dribbling the ball quickly. Aya ran further apart, dodging Seta occasionally. Mitsui was running alongside Rukawa, waiting for a chance to steal the ball.  
  
He isn't that bad, Aya thought as she suddenly went to her left, went diagonally right at a fast pace and ran straight again, losing Seta for a few seconds. Just inexperienced.  
  
Rukawa faked a shot and passed it to Aya. Seta managed to intercept it and stole the ball. "That was easy." He scoffed. And dribbled air.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Aya ran with the ball, throwing it to Rukawa and getting it back just as easily. Mitsui was unsure of who was going to be the finisher, and decided to be in the middle for easier access to both. Just then, Aya stopped and raised her arms slightly. She now had the ball.  
  
Mitsui jumped as she did, arms out and ready to block. Quickly she brought her arms back down and passed it back to Rukawa, who shot it in. Seta tried to block but was unsuccessful.  
  
Aya lied on the floor, exhausted but exhilarated. She hasn't been this psyched up since...forever. A shadow towered over her. She smiled at the person.  
  
"Hey," Mitsui said. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Rukawa noticed a small expression of pain crossing her face before it disappeared. He highly doubted that Mitsui saw it; it was so quick.  
  
Seta saw his face and grinned. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Rukawa gave him a fierce glare.  
  
He remained undaunted. "So I'm correct? You better grab her fast before Senior does."  
  
Rukawa pondered over his words as Seta walked away. He might be right. But Aya is Akagi's sister. And anyway he wasn't sure if he likes her, or vice versa.  
  
Do I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is looooong, ne? review please!! Forgive the top, I had frappe mocha today... 


	9. Part 9: Witch Eyes

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I cant update soon....so I posted this....and also I was bored....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9: Witch Eyes  
  
  
  
"Thanks for walking me home," Aya said to Mitsui.  
  
"No problem. Akagi would kill me otherwise," Mitsui joked. At least, he think he did. He wouldn't want to know what Akagi would do to him if he didn't.  
  
"Uh huh." She stood at the doorway. "Yea well...goodnight, Mitsui."  
  
"Sleep well, Aya."  
  
"You too."  
  
  
  
She took a shower and ate a quick dinner. Takenori stayed at the campus, so she had no company.  
  
Wait, if Brother stays at the campus, doesn't Mitsui?  
  
And the college is very far. Closer to Ryonan than to Shohoku, and even after that you still had to walk quite a bit.  
  
Then why the hell did Mitsui walk her home?  
  
Forget it. All guys are weird. She has evidence of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haruko?" She opened the door a tiny crack.  
  
"Hai? Come in Aya," Haruko said, covering the speaker of the phone.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ano, do you mind if my friends stay over tomorrow night? We have to do a project and we thought it would be easier if we stayed at someone's house," she said anxiously. "Okaa-san agreed to it, and they both have to attend a conference at Kyoto, so they're staying there for awhile."  
  
Aya sighed mentally. She should have known. A lousy ending for a lousy day. Well, lousy enough day, she corrected, thinking of basketball practice. It took only a second for these thoughts to pass through her mind.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
  
  
"I hate Fridays. Especially today. Did I tell you today's Friday the thirteenth?" Aya groaned. Sendoh was surprised.  
  
"I didn't know you were superstitious."  
  
"I'm not. Today just feel like a day I won't like."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Oh look." Aya pointed. "A black cat. Perfect."  
  
Sendoh glanced at the direction and saw a black tail disappearing into the bushes. "It'll be alright. Why? Anything the matter?"  
  
"Yea. My sister's friends are staying over today."  
  
"Oh. Sad."  
  
She muttered something belligerently and checked her watch.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
  
Sendoh parted through the crowd, trying to follow Aya.  
  
"I already said I'm sorry!"  
  
"I don't care! You made me late for my SECOND DAY in school! **Fourth I don't mind, but SECOND!!!"  
  
"Mah, mah. I'll make it up to you, alright?"  
  
It calmed her down a little. "Fine. Are you going to eat?"  
  
He nodded and pointed to his locker. It was strewn with lunchboxes on the top of it with his name written on them. Aya sweatdropped.  
  
Both of them sat on the top of the roof, which seems to become Aya's favourite haunt. Aya had to help with Sendoh putting all the lunchboxes into his locker and she was unusually quiet about it.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She seemed depressed. "No...I've still got to put up with tonight." She sighed.  
  
Sendoh glanced at her. Her mouth was curved downwards slightly and her eyes were frowning. A stray lock of hair fell into her eyes but she did not notice.  
  
He brushed it away for her. "Can I ask a question?"  
  
Aya nodded noncommittally, staring into space. "Shoot."  
  
"Why don't you like people looking at your eyes? They're beautiful."  
  
She stiffened visibly. Beautiful was not the word they used before. They were more on the lines of 'witch eyes' and 'able to make you do dangerous things'.  
  
Once, when she had a friend, that friend described her eyes as "a silvery and bright green, and the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle, were darker rings." Her...ex-boyfriend...had said they were marked by the fairies to show the world how special she is.  
  
God, she missed both of them so much.  
  
"Aya? Did I upset you?" Sendoh asked anxiously.  
  
She said harshly, "My eyes are a curse. That's why I don't like people looking at them." Aya softened her tone, "that's why I don't like people staring at me. That's why I don't like gatherings with friends or my privacy being intruded upon. That's how Dawn...died."  
  
Sendoh dropped his chopsticks and choked on his food. She continued like as if she didn't hear him. "It was all my fault. Jonathan stared too long. He went insane. Took out his gun and screamed, saying I was casting a spell on him. Dawn tried to stop him. He shot her instead. I nearly killed him..." she trailed off and closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I truly didn't. Forgive me, God."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do me a favor.....press that button, yes, the one at the bottom. Select submit review and write something. Thanks! ^^;;  
  
**My sister has so *wonderfully* pointed out something. Here I meant 'fourth day I don't mind, but not second day'. 


	10. Part 10: Tomoko

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I HATE DOCTORS. Period.  
  
Tiff/tiffany: shut up. Remember what I told u bout nicks...and I didn't noe u read backwards...  
  
Tensaispira: Nurse?? Your welcome!  
  
Rheia: witch? I'm not sure yet...haha ^^  
  
  
  
Part 10: Tomoko!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh, having recovered from earlier, placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Aya. It's gonna be okay." He soothed her. She opened her eyes and stared into space, the tears drying up on her face rather quickly.  
  
"No. You're wrong, Sendoh. It'll never be alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
"ONEE-CHAAAN!!!"  
  
A small blur cannonballed into Sendoh, breaking the uneasy silence that followed after Aya's last sentence. Aya blinked, then laughed as Sendoh argued and fought with his sister.  
  
"Oi Tomoko~o! Get off me!"  
  
"Never, my big brother!"  
  
"Nani?!? What did I do now?!"  
  
"You put TUNA into my sandwich!"  
  
"So what? We ran out of jam!"  
  
"I HATE tuna! Don't you know what TUNA is?"  
  
"...Fish?"  
  
"IT'S STINKING FISH!!! I CAN'T GIVE GOLDIE FISH!! I'LL BE AN ABOMINATION!!"  
  
"...Goldie doesn't happen to control the weather, does he..."  
  
"Hell no! He was the last Emperor reincarnated."  
  
Aya laughed, long and hard.  
  
"The last time you told me he was emergency rations."  
  
"Oof! Stop it! I can't eat the Emperor! You're insane!"  
  
"I agree." Aya grinned. Sendoh gave a 'who's side you're on' look and pushed Tomoko off. She rolled on the floor and stopped right at her feet.  
  
"Itai! I'm gonna get you for this!"  
  
"Yea. Whatever." Sendoh rolled his eyes.  
  
Tomoko jumped up and brushed off some invisible dirt from her skirt. "Baka. Hmph." Then, she turned to Aya.  
  
"Hi! *Eyemtomokoakirasisteryouararatayashirightooargettingpopularinskoolkanahisay ahinoyou?" She said this all at top speed.  
  
Sendoh blinked. What did his sister said? But obviously Aya understood.  
  
"Yes I am. You can call me Ayra. Go ahead." She grinned again.  
  
"Cool! Anyways, I'm having a party tonight, do you want to come and stay over for the night?"  
  
Sendoh frowned. "But I thought Okaa-san said it's tomorrow?"  
  
Tomoko hit him on the head. "Idiot! You're suffering loss of memory! Today's Friday!"  
  
He rubbed it, his eyebrows knitted together. "Friday?"  
  
"I'll come," Aya interrupted. "Don't hit him on the head too much, Tomoko."  
  
"Alright! Why can't I hit him?"  
  
She walked down the stairs leading to the classrooms. "'Cause he's stupid enough already!" She called out.  
  
"NANI!?!?"  
  
Aya stuck out her tongue at him and ran down the stairs, a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Haruko,  
  
I'm staying over at my friend's house tonight, so you and your friends can have the whole house (including my room) to yourselves. :)  
  
Brother said he's coming home to get some things. He'll be at Shohoku later with the rest.  
  
I know you'll be going to Shohoku too later on, so tell them I'm sorry I couldn't go and see them today. I'll make it up, promise!  
  
-Aya  
  
P.S- Don't break anything, ok? ^.^ Mom said don't worry about food, just eat all you want.  
  
Handphone: 912666987  
  
Friend's place: 067541664186  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
  
  
* if you can't translate, here it is..  
  
"I'm Tomoko, Akira's sister. You are Aratayashi, right? You're getting popular in school! Can I say I know you?"  
  
  
  
I love lilo and stitch.....so I couldn't help it.....but it's starting to wear off....should I put her as a witch? Psychic? Or just plain ol' normal? ^^ 


	11. Part 11: Sixth Sense

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: AHAHAHAHA!!! INSANE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Thank You:  
  
SLL: Thanks! :P Ehaha..sorry...but I think I'll get to the party...in about....2 more chappies....thanks a lot!!  
  
Tensaispira: Ok...I think I got it now.....thanks...  
  
  
  
Part 11: Sixth Sense  
  
Rukawa was restless.  
  
Somehow, when Aya was not here, he couldn't play.  
  
Well of course he could, but he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Seta kept grinning, irritating him further.  
  
Unfortunately Seta knew that too.  
  
Aya's sister was here again, along with her friends.  
  
How can anyone actually support that...do'aho?  
  
Akagi kept glancing at his handphone, as if by some miracle Aya would call just by willing it to ring.  
  
Mitsui was in a daze, therefore failing to catch the ball thrown by him. Sakuragi ran for it, and Mitsui woke up in time to see him catch it.  
  
"Nyah hahaha! Mitsui couldn't catch the ball!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
Before Sakuragi could reply, Seta stole his ball and passed it to him. He ran, with Yasuda guarding him. He stopped before the three-pointer line. Yasuda overshot, stopping only at the free-throw semi-circle. Akagi jumped and tried to block it instead.  
  
He thought of Aya as he threw it. This was the same thing she did when they played. The ball flew in a high loop, impossible for Akagi to reach.  
  
Aya...  
  
Rukawa watched as the ball rolled around the hoop before falling in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya walked in silently behind Sendoh, noting the metal cage full of basketballs and how almost-clear her reflection was on the floor.  
  
"Tomoko really likes Lilo and Stitch, doesn't she?"  
  
"Hai. I lost track of the number of times she watched it." He grinned.  
  
She picked up a ball from the cage and dribbled it, before passing it to Sendoh. He barely caught it in time before it smacked into his face.  
  
"Aahh...strong throw..." he winced and shook his hand to try and rid the force of the impact.  
  
"So...you're captain, aren't you?" She looked around.  
  
"Ore? How did you know?"  
  
Aya looked out the window, to see a blue sky dotted with clouds.  
  
"How do you know when someone is following you?" She said softly.  
  
"Hum...sixth sense?" Sendoh guessed.  
  
Aya was silent for a while, then turned abruptly. "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lalalalalaaaaa.... 


	12. Part 12: Maki, Kiyota, Sendoh, Aya, bask...

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I hate exams....i'll try updating as much as possible...but after 11 oct I'll be uploading like crazy..........  
  
Thank you:  
  
Tensaispira: if I tell u when will it still be a secret?? Haha don't worry I'll try.....fast....  
  
SLL: Answer to the question is here! Umm.....party.......aahh.....*feels very uncomfortable* promise! Next next chappie!! Sweet dream! Unfortunately, I have a younger bro who is a pain in the $&%, so I cant really sympathize....  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 12: Maki, Kiyota, Sendoh, Aya, basketball court. Can it be any clearer?  
  
Around the corner was a basketball court. Not too far from home, just somewhere convenient. Sendoh liked this one; there weren't that many courts around in Kanagawa compared to anywhere in the States.  
  
Aya put her bag down on the bench. When she went home earlier she changed into jeans and a plain white shirt. She also took care to bring several change of clothes and other essentials.  
  
"You sure you're going to play like that?" Sendoh said incredulously. He had changed into something more for basketball playing.  
  
"Yep." She tied her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
He frowned a little, then shrugged and smiled. She looked nice in it anyway, and if she wants to play in jeans, well, he had no right to forbid her so.  
  
She took out a basketball. "Here. You start first."  
  
Sendoh took it. Instead of the standard brownish-orange, it was black and blue.  
  
"You sure? You might want the advantage later on," he teased.  
  
"We'll see, Sendoh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was wondering whether it was she who gave him the chance in the first place. Almost every move he made, she managed to counter.  
  
Aya had to answer a call, so that gave both of them a chance to rest. Sendoh wiped off his sweat and glanced at the spectators. There were only a few, and mostly children, but the teenagers watching were looking suspicious...  
  
"Ayra. Yep."  
  
A loud voice was heard on her handphone. Wincing, Aya lowered the volume and put it back to her ear.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I will, don't worry. Ok. That's fine. No, I'll call. Bye." She hung up. Sendoh threw his towel on his head, making sure it didn't affect his hair. Aya stared at the late afternoon sun without blinking, seemingly in a daze. He wondered how she could just gaze into the bright light and not feel any pain in her eyes.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She snapped out of her trance to see Sendoh gently shaking her by the shoulders. Aya looked up, then saw the floor as she quietly said yes. She didn't know why, but she felt...watched, ever since she was in the gym today.  
  
"Hey, Sendoh!"  
  
She turned and saw a big guy with a shorter one behind. Aya noticed the first had a mole and the other had long hair, tied up.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Mole said, and nodded at her. She tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Playing with your *friend*, Sendoh?" Long hair said with a wide grin.  
  
"Eh?" Sendoh was confused, scratching his head. Mole hit Long Hair on the head, who held it, trying to stop a lump from growing.  
  
"Itai! Nandayou?" he complained. Aya stood at one side, silent.  
  
"Ah. Aya, this is Maki and Kiyota. Maki is the former captain and player of Kainan High, now first year in Junior College. Kiyota is Year two and in Kainan's basketball team also."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
Pause. Then a 'slap'.  
  
"Itai!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your name is?" Maki asked.  
  
"Aratayashi. You can call me Ayra."  
  
"Alright. Do you play basketball?"  
  
"Why d'ya think I'm here?"  
  
"She plays fantastic," Sendoh said, remembering their earlier game.  
  
"Nani?! You mean you play in jeans?" Kiyota exclaimed.  
  
"No, I play in my underwear." Aya said sarcastically. "Of course I do! What d'ya think?"  
  
"But, demo...," Kiyota protested.  
  
"Kiyota, just because you can't doesn't mean she can't."  
  
"How 'bout we play two-on-two? Then I'll show you how well I can play in jeans." Aya cut in. They quickly formed their teams. She was, naturally, with Sendoh.  
  
"Looks like you're with me, kid." Sendoh smiled at her.  
  
"Humph."  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I'll wish u all the best for exams!!! Haha......and......um..........tho some of you *looks at sLL with a funny grin* are looking forward to the party chap...........i think........well.......umm........it wont be that enjoyable................cos........aaahhh....too much!!!!!! Click on the button that says go and write something!! Then I can get to the party faster.....................i don't think I'll like the party chap tho............i certainly wont like writing it.............  
  
-kK@ 


	13. Part 13: Rukawa! Fujima!

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Thanks:  
  
Swimmingchinchillas: heyo!! You FINALLY came. Haha...you read slow! Jus kiddin'. Review!!! GOOOOO!!!....  
  
Tensaispira: geezus you review so fast one would think you have no exams..........haha..RUKAWA BRIGADE SUCKS!!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!hahahahaha.......we wish.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13: Rukawa!! Fujima!!!  
  
Maki guarded Sendoh, and Kiyota guarded Aya. Dribbling the ball, she could see Sendoh's movements were closely matched by Maki.  
  
Sendoh could see that she wanted to pass to him, but was hesitant about it. He wanted to tell her to go for it, but didn't want Maki and Kiyota to know. So he kept quiet, willing Aya to know his intentions, somehow.  
  
Her expression changed. He could tell, though her face remained impassive. She nodded, and suddenly broke through Kiyota's defense.  
  
"Nani?!" Kiyota stood there, dumbfounded, until Maki shouted at him to follow her. Aya smiled a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
"That will be fifty-six dollars and thirty cents, sir."  
  
He took out his wallet and paid the amount.  
  
"Hey, isn't that..."  
  
Surprised, he glanced at his wallet.  
  
"Yes?" He said politely.  
  
The cashier pointed at a picture in it. "It's Adelaide Iyashite, isn't it? The youngest MVFP of Los Angeles! She's cool! How did you get this picture? She's really pretty in this photo."  
  
He looked at it. The girl in it was laughing, her cheeks red, bangs covering her eyes. He felt sad looking at it.  
  
"She's...an old friend. Hey, don't tell anyone I'm here, kay?"  
  
The cashier grinned. "Sure."  
  
  
  
**  
  
She threw it to Sendoh, who did an alley-oop. By now the score was twelve to six, in their favour. Just then, she felt another presence in the court. Still holding the ball, Aya turned to the entrance.  
  
Another guy was there, leaning on the gate. He had hazel brown hair too, but hers was lighter. He was smiling, watching them play.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sendoh rested a hand on her shoulder, then noticed the person.  
  
"Hey Fujima! What a small place Japan is, seeing you here." Maki called.  
  
"Are you gonna play?" Kiyota panted. He was tired from guarding Aya.  
  
"Ohayo, Fujima!" Sendoh said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello all. Interesting game, this is. You and the girl Ayra are beating up Maki and Kiyota bad." Fujima smiled.  
  
"She's good," Kiyota protested.  
  
"Really? I want to try," Fujima walked over. "Nice show miss. May I play against you?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever." And signaled Sendoh to pass the ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa walked past the playground. A few more meters and he would be at the court.  
  
No matter what mood he was in, he still had to practice.  
  
In order to achieve his dream; to be the best in Japan.  
  
Taking out his earphones, he placed them back into his bag and took out his basketball.  
  
Five meters...  
  
Four...he could hear people playing already.  
  
Damn.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to see who, would it?  
  
Two meters and a couple of centimeters...  
  
"Aya! Pass!"  
  
Aya?  
  
"Idiot! You're not free!"  
  
"...don't play solo, kid..."  
  
"Don't call me kid! Stupidhead."  
  
Yup. Definitely her.  
  
He looked through the fence and saw Maki, Kiyota, Fujima, Sendoh and Aya playing. He felt a rush of blood in his head. Aya, playing in jeans. Again. Aya, playing two against three and obviously thrashing their asses anyway.  
  
She suddenly moved. Fujima, guarding her, was caught unawares. Like lightning, she did a lay-up and got another two points.  
  
Sendoh turned to high-five Aya and saw him. He grinned and waved.  
  
"Hey! Join us!"  
  
The rest, hearing him, turned towards Rukawa. He saw Aya, in the process of wiping her sweat off, stopped and wave at him too, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Rukawa!" She greeted. "Come on! Kiyota," she pointed at him, "has nothing to do."  
  
Kiyota started yelling how much stress he was in right now just even guarding Sendoh. Rukawa didn't even need to think. He put down his bag.  
  
Aya passed the ball to Rukawa, and allowed Fujima to block her fiercely. Maki guarded Rukawa, while Kiyota continued to guard Sendoh. Rukawa dribbled, his mind taking over. Never mind the basketball block. It disappeared as soon as Aya asked him to join her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13.......my fav number.......hhmmm.....might have to change rating........ 


	14. Part 14: Defeat

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I hate exams. They can join the Rukawa brigade in hell.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Tensaispira: Waah!! Lucky....i'm not allowed to do that..................  
  
  
  
Part 14: Defeat  
  
"Last point!"  
  
Rukawa stole the ball from Kiyota and passed it to Sendoh. He and Maki struggled, Sendoh trying to get free and pass while Maki was trying to stop him from doing so.  
  
"Pass here!" Aya ran towards him, ready for the ball. Fujima followed hotly behind. Suddenly she stopped and jumped backwards.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Sendoh trusted her and threw it. Maki missed. "Get it, Fujima!" he yelled.  
  
Aya saw Fujima running for the ball. Calculating mentally, she ran and jumped.  
  
Catching the ball, she made for the basket.  
  
Fujima followed closely, admiring her speed. She's as fast as me, maybe even faster, he thought. So is her mind and reaction.  
  
She jumped. So did he. The ball was ready to be thrown from her hands, but Fujima saw it and stretched a hand out. He could block it; he will, it's possible...  
  
The ball flew, but...  
  
Rukawa!  
  
He had jumped a little later, and upon receiving the ball from her, slammed it in the basket.  
  
All three fell to the ground at the same time. Maki placed a hand on his forehead. They were beaten...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good game, all," Aya said to Maki, Fujima and Kiyota. She held an ice-cold can of soda to her neck. The others were doing the same. They also murmured the same.  
  
A sudden spasm of pain crossed her features and she doubled up, clutching her left arm.  
  
"Aya! Are you all right?" Sendoh said worriedly. Rukawa was already kneeling next to her, gently prying the arm away. The other three stood aside, giving Rukawa all the light he need.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry." She assured them. Neverless they could hear her gritting her teeth when Rukawa felt for any abnormalities. He eased up on the pressure he applied on her arm.  
  
"Nothing." He said quietly. Of course there was nothing. It wasn't a physical injury that gave her the pain.  
  
"See? Thanks a lot."  
  
He understood the other reason and nodded inperceptively.  
  
  
  
  
  
After she took a shower and changed, Aya helped Tomoko set out the drinks. By then it was nine in the evening. Sendoh was still bathing, having watched tv straight after he came back with her.  
  
She was wearing a black but thin sweater, the collar folded down. The jeans she was wearing had two silver white streaks on the front of each pant leg, low-waist cut and a leather string was threaded through and tied together, in place of buttons. Tomoko was wearing a blue blouse, sleeves rolled to her elbows. She wore a plaided skirt which reached to her knees. When Aya commented on her clothes, she blushed.  
  
"You look nicer," Tomoko replied.  
  
"Hahz."  
  
Sendoh bounded down the stairs. He was dressed normally, but...  
  
"You gelled your hair quite a bit more than usual, didn't you?"  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "I bet you both will be a hit in the party."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He walked over to Aya and placed an arm around her waist. "Heey. Wanna get alone later?" He asked in a seductive tone.  
  
He received a punch from Tomoko, then his foot hurt.  
  
"ONEE-chan! That's MY friend you're talking to!"  
  
"Watch it, pervert."  
  
  
  
  
  
The people were coming in fast. Aya and Tomoko had to run about, until Aya suggested Tomoko stay at the door to greet the guests. She could handle the rest herself, and anyways if she needed help, she knew where Sendoh was.  
  
Tomoko was fine with the arrangements. After the flow slowed to a trickle, she could help too. And there actually wasn't much to do anyway.  
  
So after awhile, Aya found herself wandering about, seeing people enjoying themselves. There's Sendoh; a faint smell of his brand of gel hung in the air. Let's go see what he is doing.  
  
He was playing Nintendo with three other boys. She looked closer. The game was Super Smash Bros., a game she played often enough back in the States.  
  
Free-for-all. Sendoh was kicking everyone's ass.  
  
"I'll take over the last, fine with everyone?" she asked.  
  
They grunted. Sendoh looked up briefly. "You play?"  
  
"Yoshi is air-walking. Yea."  
  
He looked back at the screen and pressed two buttons. His character, Link, threw a bomb at him and Yoshi flew to the corner of the screen. A flash of light appeared with words from that corner before Yoshi disappeared. The guy controlling Yoshi groaned. "Kuso..." He handed the controller to her. "Good luck, Ayra. He's the pro at this."  
  
Aya held the controller, her hand getting used to it quickly. "Thanks."  
  
"No problemo. Lookin' great." The guy disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I haven't written any more than this.......because of...*ta-da- DA!*...exams! upload one chappie next week...i think.... 


	15. Part 15: Mood Difference

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: I shall upload at the weirdest times. So if I said I'd upload next week, don't believe me. I won't believe myself either.  
  
Thanks:  
  
SLL: PMRs??? @@ Waddat? ^^ I finish 11 oct!! hahahaha!!! :P insane ol' me........  
  
Tensaispira: Aah...... I like Sendoh....:P.......  
  
  
  
Part 15:  
  
Tomoko went straight to the television where her brother connected the Nintendo set. She was willing to bet that he was there.  
  
To her surprise, Ayra was also playing. She had chose Kirby, a small and pink 'fluffball', among the derisive hoots and teasing she received.  
  
"Shut up and just play," she finally snapped.  
  
The map they chose was Fox's Land, a relatively big place to fight in. Tomoko was familiar with the game. She sometimes played with her brother, and lose miserably every time.  
  
"Go Ayra!" She cheered. "beat onii-chan!"  
  
"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Sendoh protested, not looking up.  
  
"Water's thicker than blood, little boy," Aya grinned, and on the screen Kirby kicked Link away and threw a fire-flower at him. He flew to the end of the ship, which served as the land they fought on.  
  
"Don't be so confident, kid." Link got up and threw his boomerang, hitting Kirby on the back.  
  
"What's wrong with being me?" Kirby rushed to him and 'sucked' him in. After spitting him out, it was wearing a green costume similar to his. It used the same move and this time, Link flew out of the screen. Sendoh was surprised, but smiled.  
  
"Interesting. A fun game at last!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's this? A girl, playing Nintendo?"  
  
Aya didn't bother to acknowledge hearing that. Tomoko, however, turned around.  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
A bratty-looking boy smirked at her. "Yeah. What's that gotta do with you?"  
  
"Get out of here, Shiro."  
  
Seta appeared from nowhere. Shiro cringed from him and disappeared fast.  
  
"Seta!" Tomoko hugged him. "So you could come!"  
  
Aya was startled. "Seta?"  
  
"Ore? Ayra, so you're here too?"  
  
Aya furiously pressed the controller. "Yea I'm here. Shaddup for a moment, you're distracting me."  
  
Tomoko held his hand. "You two know each other?"  
  
Seta grinned. "It's a small world after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
She was outside, relaxing in the night's air. Some mad people (to her opinion) were splashing water at each other in the pool.  
  
"Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
Sendoh's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Something. Stop asking already, pervertic busybody." She went back in.  
  
Sendoh looked at her, looking perplexed. Why does she play hard-to-get?  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw Seta talking to some guy in her class, an arm around Tomoko's waist. Aya got closer.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Twenty bucks says you can't."  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
Tomoko looked uncomfortable. "Come on you guys, don't do it."  
  
Aya decided to butt in. "Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ayra, are they playing Truth and Dare?" Seta pointed at a laughinq group seated in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Yea. So?"  
  
"Do you like to play?" Seta asked innocently.  
  
"No."  
  
"I bet that you'll love the Japanese version," the guy said smoothly.  
  
"Oh really?" Aya said unenthusiastically. "How nice."  
  
"In fact," Seta ignored Tomoko's warning look, "I'm willing to bet ten that you will. Tomoko, please don't elbow me."  
  
She was bored. It was a trick. But she was bored.  
  
"Thirty."  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
"Nineteen?"  
  
"Twenty is my last offer." She said indifferently.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
After she left, Seta turned to Nobuo. "Twenty please."  
  
Tomoko socked him on the shoulder. "Seta! That was mean!"  
  
Seta rubbed his shoulder. "Geez, you're pretty strong for a girl."  
  
"...Seta..."  
  
"Didn't you see, Tomoko?" Nobuo interupted. "She knew, but she went ahead with it anyway." He looked at Aya speculatively. "Interesting..."  
  
  
  
She sat down among the group. "All right. I'm here, do your worst."  
  
The people looked at her strangely.  
  
"Come on. I don't have all day."  
  
A bespectacled boy spoke up. "Well, Hishimi, it's your turn."  
  
"Okay. Ayra."  
  
She was not in a happy mood. "Dare."  
  
Hishimi grinned. "Go up to Sendoh and kiss him on the lips."  
  
She shrugged and got up. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
Sendoh saw Aya appraoching him, with the group sitting on the floor whispering and laughing.  
  
"Oi. I'm supposed to kiss you, so lean down a little."  
  
Surprised, he just did what she told him to. She kissed him on the lips, fast, before removing her face from his.  
  
"It's a dare. So don't get any funny thoughts." She walked away.  
  
Sendoh scratched his head. If he knew her well enough, why didn't she just call for a change of dare?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. My turn, isn't it? You." She pointed to the guy in front of her.  
  
"Truth," he said confidently.  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
He flushed a deep red and did not answer, an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Fine, I'll change it. Did you wear underwear today?"  
  
"But you can't change it," protested several people.  
  
"Why not? What rule is it under? Chapter three, line seventy-one?" Aya shot back.  
  
They subsided to a low wave of murmurs. The guy shot her a grateful look and quickly nodded, before choosing someone.  
  
"Bo-ring. I'm getting out." Aya got up and walked to Seta.  
  
"Pay up." She said with no feeling.  
  
"What? So short?" He exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't say how long. Now pass over."  
  
"Fine, fine." After stuffing the bills into her pocket without a glance, she went away.  
  
"There's something wrong with her today, isn't it?"  
  
Tomoko nodded. "She's moody today. I don't know why."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeaaaaahahahahahahahahaha............just for fun.....do you think Won Bin looks like Sendoh when his hair is spiked?? I do.... 


	16. Part 16: There's trouble with Spin the B...

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: hyuk hyuk hyuk.....feel crazy today.....right before my science exam.....dear dear...  
  
This chapter's long 'cos I feel bored. SoOo.....  
  
To see won bin, go to http://wonbin.wonderspace.net/ww01.jpg . Cant find any really nice ones, but this one's okay...  
  
Thanks:  
  
sLL: WON BIN?!?!!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S WON BIN?!!? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH :P  
  
tensaispira: you lost you're gameboy? HOW COULD YOU?? THE GAMEBOY'S EVERYONE'S BEST FRIEND!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Part 16: There's Trouble with Spin the Bottle. Guess who calls?  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt strange.  
  
Her body, it felt weird. As if, as if...  
  
As if she knew someone shouldn't be here. But that was stupid, wasn't it? How should she know anyway? It's not like she's...  
  
Or is she?  
  
No, I'm not, Aya firmly established the thought in her head. That's why I refused to take the test, because I know I'm not. Shit...happens. It's just bad luck that I'm always at the wrong place and time.  
  
God must hate you then, if you received so much bad luck, a voice in her head said smugly.  
  
Shut up, Conscience. Or whatever you call yourself.  
  
  
  
"Spin the Bottle?"  
  
Karo grinned. "Yea. Want to play?"  
  
"Is Sendoh playing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll think about it." She walked away.  
  
Karo looked at her back. Sendoh, eh? Interesting...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sendoh!"  
  
He turned around. "Hi Karo."  
  
He grinned. "We're playing Spin the Bottle. Want to play?"  
  
The response was immediate. "Of course!"  
  
"Ahh...there's a problem though."  
  
"Nandadou?"  
  
"The guys in the group...they don't want to play unless Aya does."  
  
"It's Ayra." He said automatically.  
  
Karo shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, I tried asking her but she said no. Can you try?"  
  
Sendoh smiled happily. "For spin the Bottle? Sure!" He went to find Aya, whistling to himself.  
  
Karo smiled slowly. The fool actually believed him.  
  
This was going to be easy.  
  
  
  
Sendoh appeared, with Aya in tow. His hand was in a tight grip around her wrist, he noted. She looks more of being dragged along, an expression in her eyes.  
  
Green eyes.  
  
They sat down, Aya landing heavily. She gave Sendoh a fierce look, who pretended not to see it.  
  
"Let's play!" He said happily.  
  
"Okay. Ground rules apply. No need to kiss the same sex. If the bottle spins back at yourself, forfeit." Someone said.  
  
"Just get over it already," Aya said almost savagely.  
  
Seta and Tomoko were playing too; so was Nobuo. Seta spinned it first.  
  
Karo mentally pushed it a little.  
  
The bottle stopped directly at Tomoko.  
  
Seta grinned. "Sorry Sendoh." And kissed her among catcalls. Tomoko was red in the face.  
  
Sendoh shrugged. "She's a big girl now. Karo, you're turn."  
  
He grinned and reached for the bottle. Aya suddenly grabbed his hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
There was a black mark on the back of his hand. It looked like a dot with a curved drop around it.  
  
"Oh this? A tattoo I got. Cool, yeah?"  
  
Yin of yin-yang...  
  
"Hmm." Thoughtfully, she let go and leaned back. It was familiar. Very familiar. In fact, she knew she saw it before...  
  
He took the bottle and spun it. Aya noticed it was that same hand with the tattoo. His smile...it was funny...  
  
Wait.  
  
When Seta spun the bottle, didn't it stop directly at Tomoko? Shouldn't it wobble a bit first? And it pointed clearly at Tomoko. Too clearly. Straight at her. Like an arrow...and he stared at the bottle. He was grinning then too.  
  
Come to think of it, why was it Sendoh who dragged her here?  
  
Jonathan!  
  
He had that mark too!  
  
And he wanted to kill her, didn't he? And...he is...was...like her. Someone different.  
  
He went insane looking at her. Should she do it?  
  
No choice, bottle's stopping. She could tell it would be her.  
  
Or else...she could try.  
  
For her safety, and everyone else's. Yes, she will. She must.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh saw Aya suddenly jerk her head up and look directly at Karo. Her eyes, if possible, glowed slightly.  
  
Sendoh, eyes do not glow, he berated himself. It just became more noticeable.  
  
Then he noticed Karo's glitter. Strange how he never noticed his friend's eye colour before then.  
  
It was a baby blue. Strange colour, for a Japanese...  
  
The bottle exploded.  
  
Well, not exploded, more like broke into pieces, suddenly. All the same, everyone ducked to avoid the pieces, except the both of them. Karo's left eye twitched a little when a sharp edge cut his nose. Aya remained impassive, even when one sliced past her cheek.  
  
"Aya! You alright?" Sendoh asked frantically.  
  
"I'll live," she said calmly, without breaking contact with Karo. She automatically wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. He looked away, an angry expression on his face, before replaced by an apologetic smile, all within a second.  
  
"Aah, gomen! Must have spun it too hard. Daijoubu, minna?"  
  
Faint 'yeas' and 'hais' answered him.  
  
Spun it too hard? I'm going to laugh.  
  
"Oh. Dear. Bottle broke. Too bad, can't play anymore. See ya," she started to get up.  
  
"That's okay. I'll get another one, along with the broom." Tomoko rose.  
  
Tomokooooo!! Don't do this to meeee!......  
  
"Sit down, Aya." Sendoh commanded gently.  
  
"Yea, come on! We just started," protested Karo.  
  
"No. Bye all."  
  
Sendoh sighed and took out a pair of handcuffs, jangling it so it would sound.  
  
Aya glared and sat back down.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the glass was cleared, play was resumed. Karo did not retake his turn, and more people joined them in the game. It was quite a few people's turn before it came to Sendoh. By then several watches, a jacket, and a picture of Sendoh were in the center. He kept grinning at the girl who forfeited his picture, and the girl turned redder and redder until, on Tomoko's (gesturing) orders, Aya 'accidently' smacked him on the head, causing him to see stars.  
  
"Oi Sendoh. Your turn," Nobuo grinned at the still slightly spaced-out basketball player and pushed the bottle over.  
  
"You're lucky Aya!" One girl said enviously. "Nobody had to kiss you yet."  
  
If Aya remembered correctly the girl had to be kissed four times in a row.  
  
"I plan to keep it that way," she said shortly.  
  
"Impossible, unless you're psychic," Karo said casually. Aya stiffened a little, then relaxed.  
  
"It might be because some psychotic psychic really likes me that the bottle's been avoiding me," she replied, eyes rolling at the word 'like'.  
  
Karo smiled dangerously at her. She merely blinked innocently back.  
  
"Bottle spinning, people."  
  
Both of them, reminded of their surroundings, relaxed and watched the bottle, a temporary truce agreed upon for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who the hell cares about homework? He doesn't.  
  
He had a basketball hoop installed in his room. The walls, ceiling and floor were soundproof and specially made to take the grunt of the ball bouncing off.  
  
Of course, that meant that either his ceiling was pretty high or his shots weren't high, pick your choice.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am is on the phone."  
  
He stopped shooting and picked up the ball.  
  
"Thank you, Demitra."  
  
Slightly non-plussed, the Filipino closed the door.  
  
Rukawa sighed and closed his eyes. Then he picked up the phone.  
  
"Rukawa."  
  
"Kaede? Is that you?"  
  
"...hai."  
  
"It's nice to hear you, my son. We're coming back next Saturday and we want to bring you out. Will you be free?" His mother asked.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. When will all this stop? The politeness, the...the...the fakeness of it all?  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's good! Kaede, did you know Adelaide Iyashite and Adian Nayama are coming too?" Her voice grew excited. "I think one of them is already there, though I can't remember which."  
  
"Wakata."  
  
"There should be the media swarming around her, poor thing." She tsked. "Both so young and already bothered by them."  
  
He nearly laughed, but choked it off.  
  
"Dear, are you alright? Anyways, they're both here on our invitation. Be nice to them," she continued.  
  
I played ball with her and nearly kicked someone off the team because he dissed her. Nice?  
  
  
  
  
  
See yaz!! And I think this is incomplete.....dunno. *shrugs*. Anyways it's up, who cares, I don't. ta-ta! 


	17. Part 17: Kidnapped!

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: Bored to tears. Also depressed. Even though mine's done.  
  
Thank You:  
  
SLL: PMR? You still haven't told me what it is! :P good luck  
  
Tensaispira: if I remember your exams are the same time as sLL...good luck to you too!  
  
  
  
Part 17: Kidnapped!  
  
"Great choice!" Karo clapped Sendoh on the back. "Must be a lucky bottle."  
  
Tomoko, Seta and Nobuo held Aya back from getting at him.  
  
"Let me go," she growled, "I'm going to kill him, nice and slow, over a roasting fire."  
  
Nobuo tightened his grip on her wrist. This girl is strong. He had to use both hands for one arm, and he could see Seta also having similar problems. If he could persuade her to join their Side, they'd be strong enough to fight against Them.  
  
But then, the last time they tried, she ended up in jail and the party that was sent was hospitalized for several weeks.  
  
Sendoh looked genuinely shocked. Aya was...well...  
  
Everyone else was laughing their heads off. Sendoh! Tomoko, Aya! This was getting fun!  
  
It turned out that the bottle pointed to Tomoko originally. Both brother, sister and boyfriend protested that if they had to kiss each other it would be incest, wouldn't it? And that's worse than The S thing, even though, yes, it's only kissing.  
  
Half the group agreed to let him respin, the other half didn't. They were about to argue violently over the issue until someone remembered Aya, who had not chosen a side yet. They dragged her up from where she lay on the floor, asleep, and forced her awake to choose.  
  
She wasn't in the best of moods. The only help she gave was tossing a coin to the ground and telling them to use the traditional way, Toss the Bloody Coin and let Fate decide.  
  
Heads, Sendoh chose and that's what came up. He happily spinned the bottle again.  
  
Unfortunately it pointed to Aya.  
  
Which led to now.  
  
"Ayra, what's wrong? A lot of girls would kill to be you now," Tomoko reasoned.  
  
"It's not your brother. Trust me on that." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
That's good, thought Nobuo. She could identify a Dæmbolus already. He gave a small squeeze to her shoulder. She calmed down, though she was still very tense. A quick peck and it was over.  
  
The party passed on, with a couple of expected gatecrashers coming in with beer, to be kicked out of the house by Sendoh, Seta, Nobuo and the rest. Aya was tired, so she went to rest in Tomoko's room.  
  
As soon as she sat on the bed, Karo came in without knocking.  
  
"Out." Aya said tiredly.  
  
He sat next to her. "Don't you want to know what I want to say first?" He said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that will be too bad. You know what They can do."  
  
"I plan to be neutral. Now get out or I"ll scream."  
  
Karo frowned. "You won't do that."  
  
She opened her mouth.  
  
"All right, I'll go. But don't forget what I said." He went out.  
  
She stared after him, then fell asleep on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akagi was awaken by the ringing of the phone. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
"Akagi! Is Aya there?!"  
  
"Oro? Sendoh?"  
  
"Yes! Aya's not here, and my sister's missing too!"  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She was tired.  
  
The drug still hasn't completely worn off its effects on her. But she had to stay awake, keep on moving.  
  
She must.  
  
Because it was all her fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh, what's up?" Nobuo saw his friend at his neighbourhood playground, a frantic expression on his face.  
  
"Have you seen Tomoko? Or Aya? Please, help me find them!"  
  
He placed a hand on Sendoh's shoulder. "Relax, I'll help you. Just let me make a call."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui was breakfasting at the cafeteria when Akagi rushed in, clothes askew. Kogure was behind him, hurriedly putting on his glasses.  
  
"Nandadou? Akagi, your shirt's tucked in there."  
  
He tucked it out, then told Mitsui.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Search party, now. Shohoku basketball club's meeting at school. Hurry up!"  
  
Mitsui looked sadly at his tray. "To think I spent a lot this morning, hoping to get a good breakfast."  
  
  
  
She was scared, in a dark room, tied, and by herself. Only a dim lightbulb gave light, since there were no windows at all. There was a gag in her mouth; it was all she could do to swallow.  
  
She hoped it was clean at least.  
  
There was someone coming in.  
  
She looked up hatefully at the person who did this to her, two guards at his side.  
  
"Ohayo, my friend. Hungry? Want something to eat?" Karo sat down in front of her.  
  
She tried to say something. Karo snapped his fingers and one of the guards came over to take out the gag.  
  
"Go to hell, you bastard," she coughed. Her throat...very dry...  
  
"Tsk. Seventeen and speaking such language. You're not afraid that I'll kill you?"  
  
"Go ahead and try, son of a bitch."  
  
Karo shrugged. "I can't have you starve, unfortunately. My bosses want you alive. Palinchino, get someone to feed her." Karo leaned in closer to her face.  
  
"If I were you, I'd watch out. Getting Us angry is not a very good thing for your health."  
  
She spat in his face.  
  
He merely wiped it away. "Put the gag back in, Kadevro."  
  
They left her alone in the room. When she heard no one outside, she stared at the ceiling, her anger boiling down.  
  
How long is she going to be here?  
  
  
  
  
  
Excuse the language, but I did change the rating....  
  
I feel depressed........  
  
Only sLL and Tensaispira reviewing....  
  
Not that I don't mind, I'm very grateful, but....  
  
Review! 


	18. Part 18

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: Never watch 'Mothman's Prophecy' at night. It scared the pants off me.  
  
And I rewrote, since not many people understand....  
  
Notice I pretended more people were reviewing my fic. *hint hint* (  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 18: History  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, many people knew what The Ancient Nameless Ones were. They were the ones who helped the human race to survive, taught them how to plant, grow, hunt...many things that were to their benefit.  
  
They were grateful, and worshipped them as gods. The Ancient Ones became proud, and became more powerful, because they were gods, right? Gods are all-powerful. Gods rule everyone. Gods can do whatever they want. Gods can order you to die, to feed them, to kiss the very ground they walk on, toss you around like basketballs, set fire to your house and watch sadistically as you run about carrying pitifully small buckets of what you think is water and try to put out the fire.  
  
Among Them were different...race groups? Seers, witches, shape-shifters, vampires, psychic vampyres, psychic people with no specific powers...  
  
Slowly the humans resented them. They felt they had become slaves, instead of equals. But not all of the 'gods' were like that. Some of each race banded together and tried to turn their fellow people back to what they were, before it was too late.  
  
  
  
It was too late.  
  
The humans had thought Them as too dangerous, and joined together for the first and last time to destroy The Ancient Nameless Ones. But being the primitive people they were, they didn't stay to check if all of them were wiped out.  
  
Sadly, some of their enemies lived. Unfortunately, they also vowed revenge on all of the Human Race.  
  
What both sides didn't know was of little band of good Ancients went off earlier, having foreseen the attack. They now mingle with the humans, and their children never forgot who they really were.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few centuries later when both teams noticed each other. The Good Side had now called themselves Daybreak. They stood at the sidelines, watching the human race, coaxing them to go for peace instead of war. The purer line of Daybreakers watched their line tangle with the humans, causing them to forget their ancestry. Occasionally one would show promise of some kind of power, like...Einstein. But somehow, something always happens...  
  
They dug a little deeper, and found the renegade group Daemon behind all the trouble. Their numbers were growing shockingly fast, their evil doings increasing...  
  
Finally, they have found a Purpose. Daybreakers against the Daemons.  
  
Who shall win?  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapt up.....sooon.....I think......  
  
And I've just realized how sucky my fic is. I read thru it and the first few chapters were better. *sigh* 


	19. Part 19

Thank You  
  
Author's rantings and ravings: Damndamndamndamndamn I'm going away....can't work on me story...*cries*  
  
And I got a new idea for a ficcy....  
  
  
  
Part 19  
  
Rukawa opened the door and stepped outside the house.  
  
A group of children were gathered around a figure under a tree. The person seemed exhausted; he or she had a leg up, and the head was resting against it.  
  
He frowned. He/She looks familiar.  
  
"That way, ojou-san. I could bring you if you want." A child offered.  
  
"Arigato. Just let me rest for awhile first." A tired voice replied. Then followed an angry but soft tirade of English words that described certain parts, sexual preference, the doubtful gender and ancestry of a certain person, without repeating twice.  
  
Just as well the kids don't know much English, Rukawa thought.  
  
Aya looked up. "Hi Rukawa."  
  
"Do you know people are looking for you?"  
  
"Did you know I was drugged?" She smiled weakly at his shocked reaction. "Yea, I was. Major dose." She sighed and leaned back. "What am I going to do about Tomoko?" She asked the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh looked about unbelievingly. "All these people are going to help?"  
  
An assorted group of people were about his house, going about here and there, discussing in groups, writing in clipboards.  
  
"Yep." Nobuo talked to one of them. "We found Aya. Come on, let me introduce you to our expert cum Person-detector."  
  
  
  
  
  
Natalia had natural silvery blonde hair. She led the way to a neighbourhood Sendoh recognized as near Shohoku High. A figure was standing under a tree with his bike, a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
Natalia also stopped under the tree, a similar look on her. She said something to Nobuo in English which Sendoh did not understand.  
  
He frowned. "Translation please?"  
  
"She couldn't trace her anymore," Nobuo explained. "She must have stopped using the Alpha particles and gone back to Beta form."  
  
Sendoh's frown deepened. "Normal people's talk would do."  
  
"I'll explain later," he said distractedly, looking at the vehicle coming towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa looked at the car rolling up to his driveway. Shit, he mentally cursed. His parents are back.  
  
Two adults came out, another figure behind them. He stiffly went and hugged them and glanced at the girl.  
  
"Kaede, you've grown taller since I last saw you!" His mother patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Yea, because that was, like, three years ago?  
  
"Kaede, this is Adelaide. Adelaide, my son Rukawa Kaede."  
  
How do you do?" She smiled and stretched out a hand. Her smile didn't exactly reached her eyes.  
  
"Fine." He shook it. Her hand was cold.  
  
"Kaede, who are they?" His father gestured to Nobuo and Company.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Husband, our son has made some friends! Why don't you invite them over?" Mrs. Rukawa asked excitedly. Adelaide gave a funny look at the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head lifted up.  
  
She's here!  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the note. He had a break now. Maybe he should visit Japan. He definitely had the money.  
  
Yes, he will. Both girls would be there, though, it would be awkward to meet Adian.  
  
Or Teresa. Whichever she calls herself now.  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Jou-san! Daijoubu?" Wada stopped walking. The pretty lady was resting against a tree, turning whiter and whiter, or so it seemed to him. A look of extreme pain was mixed in the sweat.  
  
"Mn. Just need to rest, a little while." She groaned and clutched her arm. Damn it all! What is wrong with her? Shouldn't her body system filter out the drugs by now?  
  
"Wada, how far is it?" Aya asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That house, 'jou-san." He pointed at a really big mansion.  
  
Aya cursed again. She definitely could not go in without help.  
  
Damn it. She did hate taking sides.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui was teamed off with Akagi, Kogure and Sakuragi. He wondered where Rukawa was. Strange that he didn't turn up.  
  
They were outside Akagi's house, Gori getting his car which he got for graduation, when his phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Akagi is not here, can I take a message?" He answered.  
  
"Wow Mitsui, when did you start being Brother's operator?" A sarcastic voice reached him.  
  
"Aya! Where the hell are you?! Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Aahh...I mean everyone."  
  
He could see her, grinning away from wherever she was  
  
"Can you tell Brother to pick me up? I'll give you the address now."  
  
He copied it down and hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya staggered into the car, where willing hands brought her in.  
  
"Aya! What happened, and why didn't you answer my call? Did you know how worried we were?" Akagi berated his younger sister from the driver's seat.  
  
"Hush, Gori! She's sleeping!" Sakuragi scolded as Mitsui gently cradled her upper body.  
  
"No. Kami-sama help us, she fainted!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He picked up the phone. "Hai."  
  
"Rukawa? We're on the way to your house, Aya fainted. Two minutes; we'll be there. Get ready, she looks really sick."  
  
He hung up and told Demitra to prepare a room. Sendoh asked what happened.  
  
"She's down, isn't she?"  
  
All eyes turned to Adelaide.  
  
"Adian, she's injured, right?" She asked quietly. "I felt it. She can't see anything and everywhere hurts. It feels...cold." She absently rubbed her arms.  
  
Rukawa frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is she?" Mitsui asked Sendoh as he closed the door.  
  
"She's still unconscious, but Adelaide's with her. Nobuo called for a meeting in the dining room. Come on, 'called'?" Sendoh snorted.  
  
"Yea well, it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants to say." Mitsui shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaahhhh....it hurts....  
  
Shit.  
  
Now I know how that bastard pulled it off.  
  
I swear, when I'm gonna get him...  
  
He had better not done anything to Tomoko.  
  
But if he did anything to my parents, I'll kill him. I swear on...I'll swear on my life. Yea, that sounds serious enough.  
  
But before I strangle him I wanna know how he got hold of my drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh~.  
  
Life sucks. 


End file.
